


The Most Beautiful Thing

by masulevin



Series: Gifts & Giveaways [2]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Desk Sex, F/M, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 14:18:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8920381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masulevin/pseuds/masulevin
Summary: Aurora's always been a bit tentative in her relationship with Delrin Barris. When she visits him in his office one day, he's determined to fix that.Giveaway prize for LadyDracarys, starring her characters from In Love, Serenity.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyDracarys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDracarys/gifts).



Delrin doesn’t look up until he hears the soft  _ click  _ of his office door latching closed. The templars who need to see him while he’s working don’t usually worry about shutting the door, so his heart soars when he hears the sound, and he looks up to see the person he hoped it was.

Aurora stands before him, hovering by the door with her hand still on the knob. She looks hesitant, her bottom lip trapped between her teeth as she studies him from across the room. When she sees the way his face splinters into a wide smile, she grins back at him and takes a few tentative steps into the room.

He meets her halfway, engulfing her in a hug. She laughs in breathless surprise as he picks her up off of her feet, and her fingers scrabble for purchase in his armor. When he sets her back down again, he moves his hands to her face, cupping her cheeks with so much tenderness that a lump immediately forms in her throat. 

When he presses his lips to hers, one thumb tracing over her cheekbone, the kiss is both too fast and too slow. She desperately wants more, and yet she’s still nervous. A light blush graces her skin as she turns her face from him, forcing herself to step out of his embrace and ignore the way his eyebrows draw together when she does.

She moves to lean against his desk, and he follows her, standing just close enough to make her want to pull him in. She smooths out the front of her robes before pushing a curl back behind her ear from where it escaped her bun.

Delrin is still staring at her when she’s done fixing her appearance, and her blush comes back full-force. He leans forward slightly, but when she turns her head away he settles for a brush of his lips across her cheek before returning to his chair.

“It’s nice to see you,” he says, voice low, smile warm.

She turns a little to face him, leaning her hip on his desk. She came here to talk to him about something, but as always, being near him just makes her mind go blank. He’s sitting at his desk, but he’s looking up at her like she isn’t interrupting his day.

She bites her lip before admitting what drove her to his office in the middle of the afternoon. “I missed you,” she offers softly.

His smile grows wider and he rests his hand on hers, thumb tracing across her knuckles. He reaches his other hand up to thread into the back of her hair, pulling her face down to his for another kiss. This one lasts longer than the first as she lingers, sighing against his lips.

When she breaks the kiss, he only lets her pull away enough for him to say, “I missed you too,” before he pulls her back in.

Their lips play together slowly, soaking each other up, relearning each other after only a few hours of separation. Heat coils between them as their kisses become harder, and after a few minutes he reaches forward and tugs her down into his lap.

She squeaks and breaks their kiss. She leans away from him, putting one hand on his chest. He freezes at the wall she suddenly put up between them.

“My lady?” He puts one hand over hers and waits for her to answer.

She takes a deep breath, looking away from his deep green eyes as she considers her words. “We’re in your office,” she points out. “I didn’t lock the door. Someone could see us.”

She blushes at the thought, but Delrin just shrugs. “Is that a problem?”

“Well--not for me,” she answers slowly, narrowing her eyes, waiting for him to put two and two together.

He doesn’t. He willfully ignores what’s unsaid between them and leans closer to kiss her again. She lets him but tries to pull away again after just a second.

“Delrin--” she starts, a little sigh escaping her. “You know I love you.” He nods, waiting. “I’m just worried.”

His smile falls. “Still?” He takes his hand from hers and brushes that same stray curl back behind her ear. “How can I help?”

She shrugs and looks away, blush darkening. He waits patiently as she struggles through her thoughts. His hand rests on top of hers, thumb tracing idly across her knuckles. 

When she finally looks back at him, it's with a frown. “I should leave you to your work.”

She moves to stand, but Delrin’s hand on hers stops her. “You can go if you want,” he assures her, heart sinking at the way her face relaxes at those words, “but I would really like it if you stayed.”

He can't help but glance down at her full lips when he speaks, betraying his desires. She licks her lower lip and takes a deep breath like she's going to say no… but then he watches as her mouth twists into a smile just before she leans forward to brush her lips across his.

His hand tightens on hers as his breath catches in his throat, but again she pulls away too soon.

“I just don’t want people’s opinions of you to change,” Aurora whispers, resting her forehead against his. She squeezes her eyes closed and doesn’t see the way Delrin’s face falls at her words. That can’t truly be what she thinks.

Can it?

Delrin narrows his eyes as he considers her, then his jaw sets in stubborn determination and his fingers are tangling in her hair again so he can guide her face to his.

He kisses her with as much heat as he can manage, trying to let her know exactly  _ how little  _ he cares about what other people might think of them being together. His tongue drags along her lower lip until she opens to him and allows his tongue to tangle with hers.

He stands, faster than she was expecting, and sets her down on his desk so that he can stand between her legs. He slides one hand down her side, barely brushing her breast, to grasp her thigh just above her knee. He lifts, encouraging her to wrap her leg around his waist, and she obeys readily.

At her soft moan, Delrin moves to kiss the underside of her chin, then down her throat. He reaches up to slip open the first clasp of her robe, pressing a hot kiss to the newly exposed skin. Her moan sounds like a whimper, and he glances up at her to make sure she’s okay before continuing.

Her eyes are closed and her head is tilted back, and when she feels him hesitate she pulls him closer with her leg around his hip.

He smiles and continues his task, undoing all of the clasps until her robes are hanging open off of her shoulders and he’s kneeling between her legs. He looks up at her and runs his hands up over her stockings to reach for her smalls, fingers tucking into the soft cotton.

Her eyes pop open then, and he freezes immediately. “Delrin…” she sighs, a little frown twisting her mouth.

“Please?” he murmurs, voice just a whisper that seems loud in the room’s sudden stillness. “Let me.”

When she nods he presses a kiss to the side of her knee before slipping her smalls down over her hips. She arches up and lets him pull them down to her thighs, then over her knees until he can slip them off of her completely.

He’s still kneeling but he’s no longer still. His hands are everywhere, sliding up the inside of her legs to tease at the skin exposed at the top of her stockings. His mouth follows, leaving open-mouthed kisses everywhere he can reach, until she’s squirming on top of his desk, worry forgotten under his attentions.

When his lips finally reach her center, she’s panting with need, and he’s out of patience. The taste of her bursts on his tongue, and he’s more enthusiasm than skill, but Aurora doesn’t mind. She rests her hands on the desk behind her and leans back, raising her hips to meet his mouth as his tongue pushes inside of her.

He strokes her with his tongue, glancing up at her to judge her reactions. Her head is tilted back too, but each breath dissolves into a moan, and she keeps biting her lip to hold back the sounds. 

That won’t do.

Delrin growls softly and grips her hips harder, pulling her against his face. The next movement of his tongue circles her clit and it startles a gasping cry out of her. She bites her lip immediately, but Delrin smirks against her and repeats the motion.

She arches her back and her robe slips down her arm suddenly, exposing her back to the cold air of the office. She stiffens and looks down at Delrin, her cheeks pink and her lips open slightly, but he continues unbothered.

Another moment passes before his attentions pull her back to the handsome man between her legs and the pleasure building up in her core. She whines, softly, and moves one hand to rest on the back of Delrin’s head. The touch encourages him, and he presses closer to her, his tongue dipping into her over and over until she tenses again.

It isn’t in fear this time, but in helplessness at the mounting wave of pleasure that suddenly crashes over her. She tightens her fingers against his scalp, holding him in place as he licks up her pleasure.

When she calms, she moves her hand around to his forehead to push him away. He obeys, standing immediately and leans down for a kiss. She hooks her fingers into the top of his breastplate, pulling him as close to her as possible. She shudders against the cold metal before moving her other hand to reach for the hidden belt that holds the skirt of his armor in place.

“You don’t have to--” he starts, but immediately falls silent as the fabric falls to his floor and her hand closes around his cock. It’s desperately hard, straining against his smalls, and he hisses at the contact.

Aurora smirks, the corners of her lips twisting up as his eyes flutter closed. She runs her fingers up and down his length, teasing him as her other hand quickly unhooks the other straps on his armor. He’s undressed before he knows it, leaning over her with both palms resting flat on the deck.

She reaches up and captures his lips with hers, earning herself a soft sigh against her mouth. “Delrin,” she calls, her voice a quiet sing-song. “Are you sure you want to do this?”

He opens his eyes one at a time to stare down at her, incredulous. “Is that a real question?” he demands, then deflates slightly at the wrinkle that appears between her eyebrows. “Aurora…” he sighs again and rests his forehead against hers. “I love you. I’ve never been  _ more  _ sure of anything else in my life.”

Her answering smile nearly makes his heart break, but she’s kissing him before he can think of a reply. She slides her hands up his bare back and hooks one leg around his waist to encourage him to step closer. 

He obeys, guiding himself into her as he slowly enters her. She holds her breath, stifling a moan as he fills her, stretching her until she can’t help but let out a low moan against his mouth. He smiles against her and breaks their kiss to bury his face in the crook of her neck.

He stops when he’s hilted inside of her, gritting his teeth for a moment before slowly sliding back out. When he thrusts back into her wet heat, she digs her fingernails into his back and meets him with a roll of her hips. 

One of his hands finds its way to her hip, gripping too tightly but she doesn’t complain. She just meets each of his thrusts and makes little moans of pleasure each time he buries himself inside of her.

His pace increases as she makes encouraging little noises. The desk creaks under them, screeching once as the feet move on the stone floor. Aurora stiffens slightly at the nose, but Delrin leans in and kisses the concern away, nipping at her lower lip until she relaxes under him and moans again.

She’s too distracted, worried still, convinced that… he doesn’t even know. He wants her to relax and be happy and  _ secure _ .

He holds her tighter, moving faster, determined to make her lose herself again before he spends. His free hand lifts from the desk, disappearing between them so he can rub his thumb over her clit. His movements are light, barely providing pressure, but he can feel her fingernails digging into him hard enough to scratch as her legs tighten around his waist.

He smiles against her skin at her response and does it again, timing his motions to work together, building her up again.

He’ll never get used to this, to the feeling of her coming apart under him, because of him. He opens his eyes to look at the way her brow is furrowed, her mouth open in a tiny “o” of pleasure, and he thinks it’s the most beautiful sight he’s ever seen.

When her jaw clenches and she scratches at him again, her mouth opening so she can cry out, he realizes he was wrong before.  _ This  _ is the most beautiful thing he’s ever seen.

“Delrin!” she calls, and his name sounds almost like a warning. “I’m--oh! Please!” Her voice is loud, echoing around the room, surely loud enough to be heard by anyone in the hallway. She doesn’t seem to mind, distracted as she is. Her back arches and she throws her head back as she comes, going silent for a moment before another wordless cry is ripped from her throat.

He tries to keep moving through her orgasm, he really does, but the sensation is too much for him and he just manages to bury himself inside of her before he spills, his forehead pressed against hers, a low groan pushing itself out from between his clenched teeth.

They relax together, breathing deeply, and as soon as she can Aurora’s hands flit over his back. He grimaces as her fingers touch the scratches she left, and she heals them without a moment’s thought. He rolls his shoulders at the soothing sensation of her magic flowing over him, and he kisses her firmly on the mouth when he can’t find his words to thank her.

“Mmm, that was lovely,” she murmurs, pressing her cheek against his before releasing him. He steps away, sitting heavily on the chair waiting for him behind his desk, and Aurora slides to her feet. She wobbles, somewhat unsteady, before reaching down to grab her smalls.

She dresses quickly, ignoring the way Delrin watches her move with an appreciative smile on his face. With her fingers fastening her robes back into place, she finally turns and raises an eyebrow at him. He smirks, slightly, but gives in and dresses quickly. 

He lets her help him refasten his armor and smooth out the fabric of his uniform. She looks pleased with herself that she’s able to help, and he can’t help but pull her back in with his hands around her waist for another kiss.

When he finally releases her, she looks flushed and breathless, a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. “Will I see you for dinner?”

“Of course.” He presses a kiss to her forehead and steps away, sitting back down. He straightens his desk, pulling it back to where it rested before and smirks at the memory. “I love you.”

Her whole face lights up. “And I love you.”

She hesitates again, then closes the distance between them to brush her lips across his before turning to leave. She smoothes her robes as she walks, brushing out imaginary wrinkles, and barely notices the templar recruit she passes waiting in the hallway.

The knight slinks into Delrin’s office, his whole face flaming, but his back straight and his shoulders squared. “Knight-Commander,” he greets, voice surprisingly high-pitched. He clears his throat and tries again, voice back to normal even if his blush is still there. “Ser Cullen is expecting you.”

Delrin raises both eyebrows, but shrugs slightly and stands slowly. The young man must have been waiting for a while, awkward and unwilling to interrupt but more worried about what Cullen would say if he returned without Delrin.

He can’t bring himself to care.


End file.
